


Under Seige

by TheAmazingDrDisco



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingDrDisco/pseuds/TheAmazingDrDisco





	Under Seige

The Doctor flicked a few switches on the console and looked back at the screen. Neither his eyes nor the screen were lying to him. That was a Deep Space Silurian spacecraft. He'd never properly seen one before. This one however seemed stuck slightly. Drifting. Now why it was floating alone in space and why the lights appeared to be on appealed to the Doctor's inquisitive side. A few more buttons and switches were pressed and flicked, causing the odd blue box to spiral towards the lonely craft.


End file.
